Winter Wonderland
by vampressa
Summary: Winter is a twenty-three year old schizophrenic who's father treats her like a child. Joker is a homicidal anarchist who has no past. What do these two have in common? A deep seeded hate for modern society and maybe an unhealthy addiction to pain. Follow along to see how Two people can mean so much to each other, But is is enough? Will love be enough to save them both? Read to see.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello people of earth. I am coming to you from a planet called Anti-Earth! It is the total oposite of earth and resides in my mind. lawlz Just kidding! Now on a more seious note. This is a story. I have written it. I am posting it. (Hopefully) you will R&R. This is the first story I have ever posted to any website ever, But a lot of family and friends have bin telling me I am a good writer and I need to get my stuff out there soo... I have finally decided to listen. I do not know how often I can post, but I will try for at least twice a week. I'd love to hear your comments, constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. how can I get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. if this story is liked by at least three people I will add more, but if not I don't know if I'll keep adding unless I'm really enjoying the plot and stuff. The story will be rated M for future violence and stuff. Cant have a Joker story without Violence and stuff lol. Also if people like it I'll put out longer chapters this is just a test run to see if people will actualy read it first though. That little convo towards the end the **_Bold print_ **is Winter And the _Regular italasized print _is the little girl. please enjoy the story and don't forget to review. if you press the button you get you verry own joker to play with. Also before I forget this takes place After TDK.  
_

"Winter dear, are you even listening?" The too high voice of my father asked almost making me flinch. I looked in his general direction but didn't really look at him. I was looking moor at the little girl in the blue dress behind him. Her blond hair shined in the dim asylum lighting as she mimicked my father. A laugh bubbled up in my chest but the only notable change was my eyes which turned a bright blue color. "I said, I have to leave and I wanted you to stay here. A guard will come to check on you in a little while." My father informed not that I was really listening anyway. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer my father nodded and left. The little blond girl that I was so very accustomed to got a more mischievous smile and slowly changed. Her hair turned from blond to Pure white and her eyes from bright blue to a muddy dull brown and the same went for her dress. My eyes mirrored hers. That dull muddy shade of brown. The little girl gestured for me to follow her, long white rabbit ears springing up on her head. As she passed me I also got a clear view of a white fluffy tail. Not thinking twice I got up and followed this also familiar little girl. She was deceptively quick for her small stature but I didn't have much of a problem keeping up. We passed the low security ward and were now half way through the mid-level security all the while looking at all the inmates. I had never been this far into the asylum I usually got stopped as I entered the mid security level, but now I was almost to the high security ward. I almost felt excited, almost. The farther into the asylum we got the worse the lighting was and the more the little girl began to change. By the time we reached the high security ward the little girl had Dark purple hair and a matching Dark and light Purple striped dress with similar colored cat ears and a tail. My eyes changed to a light lavender shade of purple and as the girl turned her head I could see it perfectly mirrored hers. A shiver of fear ran down my spine at the sight of her as it all ways did when she came out of the dark recesses of my mind but she wasn't paying me any attention. She reached out a clawed hand and beckoned me to the cell she was standing in front of. I was afraid, but my legs moved of their own accord taking me to where she was crouched. I looked into the cell seeing the figure of a man sitting in the middle of the room seemingly laughing but I could hear no sound. I found myself intrigued by this man. What was it that he found so amusing? She blinked and almost fell over when her eyes opened realizing the man had come over to the thick glass door pressing his hands to the glass and cocking his head to the side looking at her. The child at her feet mimicked the motion in an almost fond manner. This also intrigued her. The man let out what looked to be a sigh making fog appear on the glass. Then taking one of his fingers wrote 'Hi' in the fog. The little girl with the Cheshire smile that almost mimicked that of the mans looked up at me waiting for me to respond so I mimicked what he did. I fogged up the glass and wrote 'Hi'. He smiled and huffed on the glass again writing 'Joker' before pointing to himself. That was an odd name but I had a feeling it suit him. 'Winter' I wrote pointing to myself much like he did. His smile widened and I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt myself smile back. That awkward lopsided dimpled smile I has as a kid, But I was pulled out of my child-like merriment by my fathers too high voice calling out "I found her! Thank god." I looked over smile melting off my face to see my father and two guards running toward me. Joker seemed to laugh as my father wrenched me from the glass muttering something about disappearing rabbits or something. I let out an annoyed squeak as I pulled myself out of his grip and more toward the glass door of the cell. My father seemed to get angry and looked behind me to joker who was still watching the whole thing with his hands pressed to the glass. "You! What have you done to my daughter you… you… you filthy animal?" my fathers face went pink in his anger and his voice rose higher than normal. It was actually quite funny though I did not laugh. I looked into the cell to see what jokers response to such a comedic burst of anger would be. He rose an eyebrow and turned his head cupping his ear to signal that he couldn't hear a word the man was saying. My father lat out a huff of annoyance his face taking on the characteristics of a tomato. Joker looked at me and gave me a shrug to signify he Still didn't hear and I found myself giggling, I never giggle. My father noticed and his face took on a look of surprise. "Winter?" it was more of a Question then him really calling my name, but I turned anyway the smile sliding from my face as I did. My father just stood there staring between me and joker for a long moment before one of the guards cleared their throat to get his attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but some of us aren't as keen to stand in the high security ward of Arkham all day." He said almost rudely "Yes. Yes." Was my fathers dismissive reply. He once again gathered me in his arms dragging my away. I did not dull away this time, but I did protest loudly probably annoying the guards a bit.

We returned to my father's office and he set me in my chair before sitting in his across from her. "Winter dear?" he called to her but she was preoccupied with watching the blond girl giggle silently as she danced around the room. She seemed happier than normal, it almost made her smile. My father sighed "I know you can understand me Winter. You understood him, so why won't you answer? Why won't you react to me like… like you reacted to him." My father went on like this for a while but seemed to realize he wouldn't get a response from me and instead did some paper work. Now that my father was preoccupied The little blond girl came over to sit beside me on the arm of the chair.

_He was funny.  
__**Who?**__  
Joker.  
__**Oh.  
**__Are we gonna see him tomorrow?  
__**Dunno.  
**I hope so. He makes Cheshire nicer._

With that the little girl disappeared and left me with my thoughts. Until it was time to go home and sleep that is.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well I got some quite nice feedback, so i have created another chapter. id like to thank

CherryBlossomTrinity  
LovelyGlassglowSmile

And Nevermorea

for taking the time to give some feedback. CherryBlossom I have taken your criticism for what it is, help, and i hope that my writing is better now so thank you. and also i am glad that people actually like it. this chapter is more for set up so no Joker in this one But i have decided that i will make the Winter Joker therapy session its own chapter so the next chapter will have tuns our beloved mad man in it. please enjoy and continue to leave feedback it fills my heart with Joker smiley faces :P Enjoy!

The next day I awoke to the feeling of my fathers cold hands on my shoulder. I let out an annoyed squeak as I wrenched my body away from him. I hated when he touched me like that. "Good morning , Winter Dear. I have big plans for today." He smiled at me but I didn't respond. He got up and went to my closet looking through the clothes to find something for me to wear. It was times like this that I wondered if he knew that I was perfectly capable of doing things on my own. He pulled out a purple dress and some black ballet slippers. He set the items on the bed and gave me a nervous smile. "Okay Dear, I'm going to leave you now so you can bathe and dress." He wrung his hands nervously and placed a gentle kiss on my head. The little girl in the brown dress scrunched her nose at the sight portraying exactly how I felt at the moment. When my father was finaly gone I rose from the bed and headed to the attached bathroom, the master bathroom. I took my time with my bath, mostly because I knew my father wouldn't dare be angry at me. Once I was bathed and dressed I walked slowly down stairs to see what my father made for breakfast. When I entered the kitchen I saw my father at the stove so I just slid into my seat at the table. My father turned around a few minutes later and jumped about three feet into the air with a very womanly scream. I very nearly laughed at this but the girl in the blue dress did that for me. Falling the the floor with the force of her laughter. "Winter dear, you frightened me." He stated rather obviously making the girl in the blue dress laugh harder. He set a plate on the table in front of me ant I looked away from the girl to see the contents of my breakfast. The plate held scrambled eggs and toast, slightly burnt. Not the most appealing breakfast, but I wasn't so picky. After breakfast my father lead me to the car. Well it was more like him dragging me while I made loud and obnoxious sounds of protest. Once I was secured in the car my father got in and drove the familiar road to the asylum. I nearly jumped in my seat when I noticed Cheshire sitting in the seat beside me looking mutely out the window. Her purple tail swaying as the only indicator of her excitement. That is until I caught sight of her reflection in the glass. Her lips were pulled back in a Cheshire grin and her lavender eyes glowing in the light of the early morning sun. a shiver ran down my spine when I saw her, but yet again I was happy she was not focused on me but another person.

The asylum, as usual, was buzzing with the energy of so many minds all working at the same time. My father "led" me in a different direction that wasn't familiar to me making my already loud protests louder. People were staring now and my fathers face turned pink with embarrassment. "Winter dear, please, you have to calm down. If all goes good you will be able to see the Joker again." I made a few more sounds to make sure he knew I did not like this but was silent the rest of the trip. We stopped in front of a large wooden door with the words "Dr. Arkham" written on a name plate in the middle. My father let me go so he could knock on the door. "Come in." the voice on the other side said. My father slid the door open entering and pulling me in with him. The office was big and lavish especially when compared to the rest of the asylum. The man to whom the office belonged was short and slightly balding. He had a thick mustache that reminded me of a caterpillar and his skin was red like he had been in the sum a little too long. "Hello Dr. Arkham. I set an appointment to talk with you." The way my father said it sounded more like a question but caterpillar lip nodded and signaled for us to sit in the chairs at the other side of his desk from where he was sitting. My father sat immediately but I stayed standing though Cheshire who I just realized was still here sat on the edge of Caterpillar lip's desk. "Winter dear, will you sit?" my father asked but I ignored him and he didn't push me. "Now what is it you wished to speak with me about?" Caterpillar lip asked. "Yes, well the thing is… my daughter, Winter (his hand gestured vaguely toward me) she suffers from schizophrenia Some mild form of Dissociative identity disorder among other less serious issues. She hasn't spoken a word since she was eight years old. She is currently twenty-three years of age. And as I said she hasn't said a word since she was eight and she hasn't shown any sort of acknowledging reaction to anyone or anything since then either, that was until yesterday when she encountered the joker in his cell. That was the first time since she was eight years old that I have heard her laugh and seen her smile. This is why I have come here. To ask you permission to start a sort of therapy session for her using the joker. It will be monitored of course but I don't think he will attempt anything just now. It will be a short session, At the end of the day when no one will be disturbed by it, so what do you say?" Cheshire growled betraying my feelings. My father had left a very large amount of details out of his story, but still I said nothing. No outward reaction to his words to see what Caterpillar lip would say to that. He looked up at me like he was trying to judge the truth of my father's story and after a moment looked away seemingly satisfied. "Well that is a very touching story." My father flinched at that sentenced reliving some past moment for a brief second. "But I'm afraid I am not in control of what happens to the joker any more. He has a new doctor, one Harlene Quinzel. I approve of it but it all depends on weather she is willing to approve the use of her patient. I will call her up to talk about it. Oh, and please move your charge from the door." Caterpillar lip stated at the last part looking to me before lifting a phone to his ear. My father stood walking to me and taking my shoulders in his hands seeming almost reluctant to touch me at the moment. I didn't protest but only because he seemed more uncomfortable touching me. I let him drag me closer to the desk but when he let go of me I walked over to the window and looked out at the cloudy sky. Cheshire walked over to me and set a clawed hand on my side and I felt her claws dig slightly into my flesh through the fabric of my dress. The whole room was quiet for a moment almost dead silent. the silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone except me turned toward the door and caterpillar lip said "Come in." the door opened and Cheshire hissed clearly disliking whoever it was that entered the room. I turned my head slightly to be able to see who it was that entered the room. It was a woman with brown hair pulled up in a bun and blue eyes hidden behind serious looking glasses. She struck me as a wound spring ready to snap. I didn't dislike her but I wasn't sure until she spoke if I liked her or not. "You wanted ta see me Mistah Arkham, Sir?" the Brooklyn accent gave her character unlike most, but I could still see myself getting annoyed is she talked to much like everyone else. "Yes, please sit." Caterpillar lip said gesturing vaguely to the seat across from my father. She sat looking between my father and caterpillar lip confusedly. "Dr. Quinzel this is Dr. Rosen. Ms. Quinzel Mr. Rosen has a proposition for you." Fuzzy lip said waving his hand between the two. "A proposition?" The Brooklyn lady said slowly as if trying to comprehend the words. "Well it's more of a proposal I suppose but yes. You see that girl there is my daughter…" I tuned him out as he retold his deconstructed rendition of my story once more only paying attention once more when the Brooklyn woman spoke again. "Well I've been making Progress with tha Jokah, but only to ah extent so I think ah change ah pace would be good for 'im. But, We will be working tagethah on this. If I'm not the'ah then niethah is tha Jokah." She rose an eyebrow waiting to see if he would agree to her terms. My father thought about it for a moment before holding out his hand to the Brooklyn woman with a smile saying, "You've got yourself a deal, Ms. Quinzel." She smiled and took his hand. "Call me Harley, everyone dose." Those words showed the side of this woman that wasn't trying to hard, her fun side. In her line of work that was dangerous, very dangerous. "Good it's settled then! Your first session will be tonight." Fur lip said clapping his hands together and without waiting for a response silently dismissed the group. As my father took my shoulders and dragged me out of the office I made my sounds of protest that I had stopped earlier. Ms. Brooklyn looked at me with wide eyes as I purposely made sounds like a dying cat. My father immediately retracted his hands holding them up is a surrender motion. "I-I didn't hurt her I sw-, well I just didn't hut her." He assured the woman though she didn't look like she believed him. She threw an arm over my shoulders and gently led me in the direction we were walking and I quietly let her. I had decided right then that this would be another way I punish my father for what he had done. The truth would be out soon. And he will pay for his sins, but until then I will make his life a living hell.

P.S: this was actually four and a quarter pages in word so I have no idea why it looks so short!? lol But I have school tomorrow and I still have to eat dinner plus i wanna get started on the Therapy scene soo TaTa.


End file.
